THE MAGIC SOCCER BOOTS
THE MAGIC SOCCER BOOTS is an episode of Flukey Fred. Plot FLUKEY FRED, is the captain of the worst soccer team in town, he’s just lost a game against CAT and his mates. The rabbits foot he carries in his pocket has proved futile against the rough opposition. FRED and his friends have lost eight nil. SUSIE, the exuberant adolescent, has been chosen to hand over the trophy and kiss CAT, captain of the winning team. FLUKEY FRED, who is in madly in love with SUSIE, tries to get near her, but makes a fool of himself. CAT bursts out laughing and boasts: “Loosers like you will never get even close to chicks like SUSIE, get it?” From that minute onwards FRED has one thing in mind: to be Captain of the next winning team and to be kissed in public by SUSIE. FRED goes in search of ALI OLI and makes his wish. The genie gives him a pair of Soccer Boots which seem ordinary enough. When FRED puts them on and says the magic words ALI OLI tells him, the boots begin to move like marionettes handled by his feet. FRED runs, turns, jumps, spins and kicks the ball like a star player. The boots are awesome and FRED manages to pump the spirit back to his team. At the same time, BASI, FLUKEY FRED’s grandmother, is ballroom dancing in the old people’s home, practising for the championship. Her partner is a great dancer, though a little on the slow side. The Tango is too much for him, the Conga makes his teeth fall out and the Polka is killing his bladder. Grandmother has even tried magic spells on him to lick him into shape for the championship. But destiny intervenes on the day of FRED’S soccer game, and her partner suffers a horrible lumbago, Just as FRED is about to jump on the field, wearing his magic soccer boots, his Grandmother comes and asks him to be her partner. At first FRED tells her he can’t. He can’t dance and the thought of having to dance in public doesn’t help. What’s more he is about to fullfill his dream thanks to the magical soccer boots: If he succeeds he’ll be kissed by SUSIE in front of CAT. FRED gives in to his grandmother’s pleas. He doesn’t even have time to change into his normal shoes. The ballroom dancing championship is more than he expected, its even broadcast live on TV. Worse still, SUSIE is there with her Grandfather. She is in the same situation as FRED. At the last minute, her Grandfarher’s partner suffered gout and SUSIE has had to fill in for her. FRED, doesn’t want to make a fool of himself again in front of his beloved SUSIE so he decides to dance with a mask on his face. From the start it looks like it’s going to be a disaster. But his grandmother unwittingly says the magic words which set the soccer boots in action. FRED and his Grandmother start to spin and jump all around the ballroom floor, catching everybody’s attention and admiration, including the jury. FRED and his Grandmother win the championship. SUSIE, who happens to be a total ballroom dancing freak wants to know the true identity of the mysterious masked dancer. Not very far away, the football game has ended. CAT and his team return to their homes covered in mud. They have won again, but CAT complains he hasn’t had fun. He hasn’t been able to humiliate FLUKEY FRED, and SUSIE wasn’t there to give him the trophy and the kiss. He bursts into rage when he comes across an electrical shop and sees in the TVs in the shop window how FLUKEY FRED and SUSIE are dancing passionately to a Tango. Against all odds, FLUKEY FRED has won again. Category:Episodes